Die Young
by Batmarcus
Summary: Harry reflects on life after the death of Cedric, and the events of his fourth year. Written for the SkyeElf challenge.


**A/N: Hello all this is my entry for the Skye Elf challenge this week, with the topic; If I Die Young. So here we are. I have a bad case of insomnia lately, but I am trying to work through it. So it may not be my best, just a warning. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Die Young

He was gone, so suddenly so swiftly and for no other reason than he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Harry, was still in a general state of numbness when, his thoughts turned to Cedric Diggory. It had been a few weeks since his death, and now here Harry was holding the invitation to Cedrics funeral.

He had been invited, by the Diggory parents and really how could he say no? He ost them their son, he would go honor Cedric and then go to the Dursleys and try to keep the others safe, by keeping them away.

_'I should have just taken the cup if I had, they would still have their son. Dammit, Cedric why did we both have to be so bloody noble!? Why does my presence have to harm others?' _Harry thought again staring out the window into nothing sitting on his bed as he heard Headwig hoot softly behind him.

It was so hard to except, even for Harry someone who had faced death multiple times. It just, didn't seem fair that someone like Cedric, who had truly done nothing wrong and who had been so young to die. True, Harry himself had no room to speak being only fourteen.

In the grand scheme of life, he and Cedric were still in the beginning of life. Especially, to wizards who lived well into their hundreds in some cases. This is what was throwing Harry off, he had always known that due to Voldemort his own life could end at a seconds. For the first time though he was realizing that anyone's life could end in the blink of an eye.

_'It can all end, so suddenly and for no reason at all.' _Harry thought as the door to his dorm opened and in came Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry, you can't keep going on like this. Cedric would not want you to live this way." Dumbledore said.

"I know Professor, but it's my fault. He never would have been in danger if it were not for me." Harry said

"Harry, listen you had no way of knowing that, and there is something else wrong that you are not saying what is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's just...sir I have always known that my life could end at any moment, but I realized lately it can happen to anyone, so fast and for no real reason. I mean look at Cedric, he was not much older than me and now..." Harry trailed off.

"Your afraid Harry, you think that by being associated with you, you will put others in danger and possibly die before their time? Is that why you have been avoiding your friends?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, yeah I care about them and I do not want to put them in danger or be the reason they die." Harry sighed glancing at the old man, who for once looked his age.

"Harry, listen to me please. I understand that you do not wish to harm anyone or be the reason they are in danger. What you need to remember though is that everyone has to make their own decisions in life."

"Yes, sir but..." Harry started before Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him.

"What you must also realize that life is filled with unpredictability, could it be cut short absolutely. However, you have no way of knowing when, where, or why. As sad as it may be to think about Harry, that is life. It's unpredictable, but so amazing." He said.

"What, about when a life is cut short? When it's not fair, or when it's just senseless? Why, should I put any of my friends in that sort of place?" Harry asked.

"Because Harry the choice is not yours to make it's theirs. Shutting yourself away is no way to live that life. You need people in your life to get you through the bad times. You can't save everyone, Harry nor can you shut everyone out. The end will come to everyone, young or old but you need to do what you can to enjoy life while you have it. Cedric knew, that and he would want you to remember it." Dumbledore said.

Harry thought about that. He had a point, maybe Harry had to try and live life the best way he could and keep his friends close. That meant, that Harry had a few apologies to make.

"Sir, give me just a minute before we go. I have to talk to a few people." Harry said smoothing out his bottle green dress robes.

"Of course meet me out front, when you are ready." Dumbledore said as they both headed down to the common room.

Ron, and Hermione were sitting there talking yet when Harry appeared they went silent and seemed worried. Yet, for the first time in weeks Harry smiled only slightly and walked over to them.

"Hey, listen I do want to talk to you both, but I need to leave soon. I wanted to say, I am sorry. I have been shutting you both out the last few weeks. It's just after Cedric, after this whole year really I have been afraid that being near me is putting others in danger. I was so scared of losing you two, of getting you killed that I was pushing you away. I'm sorry." Harry said.

There was a pause and then to Harry's surprise they both rose and hugged him. He hugged them as well though it was awkward, but he managed it.

"Harry, no matter what we are going to be there for you. Even if it's dangerous, we will go with you and really there is no way you can stop us." Hermione said.

"Yeah, mate we are going to be here to the end. Besides, who needs a normal life anyway?" Ron said getting a slight chuckle out of both his best friends.

"Thank you, both so much I can never tell you how much having you both means." Harry said honestly.

"We, know and you mean a lot for as as well." Hermione said and Ron nodded.

"Listen, we can talk more later I have to go." Harry said.

They nodded and Harry set off. Maybe, life was not fair, and it certainly was not easy, but Harry would live it the best way he could, and try to make things better. Harry smiled a bit, he was going to do what Cedric had with life.

He would enjoy life and except what he could not control, and make things better where he could. Even, if that meant running the risk of dying young, as Hagrid had said not too long ago. What would come would come and he would be there to meet it when it did and if he did die young at least he would know, he had tried to make things better.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it please review and check out a few of my other stories as well if you want. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
